


Baby, can I ask you this?

by Lori_Cifera



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Possession Kink, idiots failing at talking about their kinks, idk - Freeform, voyerism kink, will they even get to the sex part hmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Cifera/pseuds/Lori_Cifera
Summary: When Ryan confesses his voyerism kink Shane is fine with exploring it.But as it turns out, there might have been a failure in communication...





	Baby, can I ask you this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, based on the public personas presented in BFU etc etc not meant to be accurate representation of real people, you get me?

Shane had had a feeling things were about to go terribly terribly wrong ever since had Ryan entered his apartment with his ghost-hunting bag.

Scratch that, he had already had a much less pronounced version of that feeling when Ryan had first admitted his kink earlier today.

Voyeurism.

Shane had stared at the text from Ryan on his phone, and wondered how to reply.

Eventually he had gone with a hopefully non-committal enough ' _I'm not not into the idea_ '. It had never particularly occurred to him, and it hadn't been anything he had ever tried (unless you counted some inadvisable locations for sex in his teens but that veered more into the good old-fashioned public indecency territory). But the idea of Ryan being into it had interested him enough not to shoot it down. And the more he thought of it-

So he had added: “ _fuck, actually i'm very into that_.” just to make Ryan feel more confident.

A reply came almost immediately: ' _I'll be over later. Bringing some toys_ '

That had been the first real red flag, Shane thought now as he eyed the bag set on the floor.

At the time he had thought- well he wasn't even sure what he had thought. Ryan was pretty vanilla so Shane had really allowed his thoughts to only wander as far as 'maybe butt plugs'.

But-

“If we're gonna film this, uh I'm okay with that but-”

Ryan pulled him to a kiss. That at least was familiar ground by now so Shane responded, reaching to pull his boyfriend closer.

Ryan broke the kiss. “Maybe later. That- that didn't occur to me but I think I want to- maybe later.”

Shane lifted an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Shane frowned as Ryan walked to the bag. Ryan put his hand in. And the thing he pulled out killed the beginnings of Shane's boner.

“Oh Ryan,” Shane groaned.

Ryan gave him a smile as if it was a completely normal thing to take out in preparation for sex. “I told you I'd bring toys.”

“The spirit box?” Shane waved his hands. He was about to add something more eloquent but the static sound flooded his bedroom so the best he could do in his current state of confusion was a heartfelt: “the fuck?”

Ryan set the box on Shane's bedroom table. And then as if this was not some weird bit he climbed on Shane's lap and slipped his hands under his shirt.

Shane was hoping he had access to his phone to reread the texts because he was starting to have an idea he had completely misunderstood. Now that he did think of it Ryan's text had maybe been more vague. 'being watched or something like it'. And Shane had extrapolated from context clues.

And apparently arrived to a completely incorrect conclusion.

Though he didn't really think he could be blamed for NOT getting Ryan would-

Shane's mind was still attempting to feverishly connect the dots when Ryan pulled away from his mouth and looked around, eyes wide.

“Did you hear it?”

“I wish I didn't.”

Shane certainly was learning new things about himself tonight.

Unfortunately the main lesson he was taking from this was that apparently the spirit-box was a grade-A boner-killer for him.

Even the usually welcome way Ryan grinded against his hips wasn't doing it and now even that was stopping as Ryan's attention seemed to be fully on the chattering spirit box.

Shane squinted his eyes.

Ryan was acting weird.

Okay there was a whole bundle of weirdness in here he'd have to tackle one-by-one if his plan A (Just ignore it and hope you get laid eventually) wasn't working out. But there was something weird and unnatural in the way Ryan's eyes widened now that was making Shane hesitate on the whole 'sex at some point today please' front.

“I thought it said 'shirt'.”

Shane blinked, slowly and deliberately. “Ryan, do you believe my bedroom is _haunted?_ ”

Ryan turned to look at him and he nodded, eagerly and with that weirdness again. “Of course! That must be it!”

“It's just the radio, Ryan,” Shane told him, figuring it was easiest to just go with what he knew. That's what he'd do during one of their shoots, although generally sex was the last thing in his mind in one of those run-down places so that wasn't helping with the arousal.

Ryan reached in closer before moving on to pull his shirt off. “I think it wants me to take off my shirt.”

“It's... certainly appreciated..?”

Any supposed bedroom ghosts and their opinion on Ryan's arms notwithstanding, Shane certainly did appreciate getting a good look.

“I heard 'dick',” Ryan told him.

Shane wasn't about to argue with radio interference if it might at least at some point of the night lead to sex. He moved his hand to Ryan's crotch. At least one of them was hard. At this point Shane was just sort of hoping to settle to having Ryan's dick in his mouth eventually.

Hopefully he wouldn't be fully deaf by then.

Ryan settled back on Shane's lap and- He froze. “Wait-”

He pulled back to look at Shane. “You're not into this? I thought you-”

Well the mood was now so dead they could do their next Unsolved episode on it.

Shane sighed.“Listen, can we just. Maybe talk first?”

Ryan stood up. “Yeah.”

“And maybe silence the devil machine?”

Finally blessed silence descended.

“God, I thought I'd never have an erection ever again!”

“That bad, eh?” Ryan said. “I thought you said you might want to try it out?”

“My eardrums bleeding during sex?”

“Oh god no. I know you hate the spirit box but I figured it could be like. Sexy hatred?”

“What are we doing, Ryan?”

Ryan looked at him like it was obvious. “We're having sex while pretending ghosts are watching.”

Shane stared at him. “Wait. OH.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“Would you then, want to have... sex in a- I'm gonna warn you I'm not fucking in any haunted location unless it's like. A working hotel- I'm not getting naked or even just my dick out anywhere with inches of cancer-dust and used needles-”

“Oh god no! I don't want to have sex _with_ ghosts! I just want to _pretend_ they're watching.”

Shane let out a wheezing laugh. “I totally forgot you really believe in this bullshit!”

Ryan crossed his arms. “Yeah well now my boner is gone too. Good job, asshole.”

Shane grinned. “Aw don't be like that, baby.”

Finally it made sense to him. Including the weird vibe he had been getting from Ryan. Shane knew full well how he looked like when scared. All this hadn't really been it. It had been a good act but nowhere near good enough to fool Shane who was the most familiar with Ryan at his genuinely most vulnerable and terrified.

Gently, he pulled Ryan back to him. “I can do this. I could... Pretend my bathroom mirror is haunted. 'Oh Ryan, I got this mirror from my aunt after she died' and I can pretend to-”

He looked around, acting spooked. “I think I saw a face! In the mirror!”

Ryan smiled.

“I could even buy some weird creepy doll to- to stare at us while we do it.”

“Now that might actually worry me too much. I get enough of real ghostly experiences at my job.”

Shane grinned. “I can pretend! I'll tell you I felt someone tugging at my hair! I'll jump at the wind as long as it stays in the bedroom! I'll even say I believe in ghosts. Your greatest fantasy.”

Ryan's smile broke into a full laugh.

“Might as well let you enjoy the fantasy, since that's all it's gonna stay as,” Shane added.

“You asshole.”

Shane licked his lips. “Actually-”

He pushed Ryan down on the bed and gently pinned him down. “What about demons?”

Ryan tensed. But when he spoke there was clear excitement in his voice. “What about them?”

Shane reached to kiss his neck. “I could pretend to be haunted. _Possessed_.”

He had known Ryan had gotten a kick out of the demon Shane fan theory but so far he had assumed it had been because he thought it was _funny_.

But now that interest was starting to have a whole different implication.

Ryan made a noise in his throat.

Encouraged, Shane continued: “Maybe we're returning home from investigation and I start to act weird and you realize there's an another presence behind my eyes..? At first just _watching?_ ”

“Oh yes. Your eyes. They'd turn black. At first I wouldn't even be sure if it was just a trick of the light...”

“And it's making me do all kinds of things to you normal Shane _never_ would-”

Shane accentuated that by moving his hand to Ryan's ass and squeezing.

Not exactly one of the things he'd never do normally but he was starting to think improvisation would be a very bad idea when it came to anything like _that._

Ryan outright shivered. He nodded.

Shane let go of him and ignored his disappointed groan.

“Just. This time we'll actually talk things through before trying out anything.”

Ryan nodded. “Might be for the best.”

“And no spirit box.”

“Awh.”

 


End file.
